Como pedirlo
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: ¿Cómo Kurosaki Ichigo logrará pedirle la mano a Inoue Orihime en compromiso con sus nervios y sabiendo que son vigilados?


Y bueno, aqui tengo otro corto XDDD

Hasta que se arreglo esto de ffiction xDDDD

Este corto me ha dado mucha risa cuando aparecio en mi cabeza espero que a ustedes tambien

No se si sale en mi profile ya que nunca me entiendo con esta pagina, pero quieor saber sus opiniones... quieren que escriba una segunda parte (con unos capis mas) de mi corto Sensei?

Bueno, sin mas que decir, disfruten

Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**¿Cómo pedirlo?**

_-T-… ¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo? – Le estaba invitando a salir nervioso, ya habían salido muchas veces, pero tenía un motivo especial para estar hasta el punto de ruborizarse, quedando rojo como un tomate._

_-Claro Ichigo. – Acepto con esa sonrisa tan cálida que hechizaba al ahora doctor. – ¿A qué hora?_

_-Te iré a recoger a las ocho. Está vez te llevaré a un lugar elegante._

_-Oh, eso significa que tendré que ir a comprarme un vestido. – Exclama preocupada, pasando una mano por su barbilla._

_-Te veré en la noche Orihime. – Le promete besando su frente._

_-Te estaré esperando ansiosa. – Con una sonrisa en sus labios._

Ichigo estaba vistiendo un elegante smoking negro, con un par de gemelos blancos en las muñecas, una camisa azul oscuro y estaba dentro del pantalón, una corbata negra y zapatos lustrados del mismo color.

De vez en cuando respiraba hondo, las manos le temblaban al ir recordando lo sucedido en la tarde, había actuado como un idiota, ¿Por qué no pudo ser más firme para pedírselo? Volvió a respirar profundo, esto era más difícil que enfrentarse a traidores, Arrancars y Hollows, pero no se retractaría en su camino.

Sus manos tomaron su perfume de hombre y se invierte un poco. Todo listo, pesco sus cosas y abrió la puerta de su habitación para irse, estaba en la hora y todo estaba saliendo viento en popa, pero aún así, seguía con ese extraño presentimiento que le revolvía las entrañas y le aumentaba los nervios.

Ahora vivía solo, cerca de la casa de su padre, pero lo que era en verdad importante es que no habría más "Recibimientos Amorosos" por parte de su progenitor, pero no significaba que no vería más a su familia, lo hacía por sus hermanas para que no se sintieran solas y en peligro en las manos del "Súper cariñoso" Kurosaki Isshin.

Detuvo su lujoso auto negro de dos meses recién salido del mercado y observo el pequeño hogar de Orihime. Se bajo del auto y con cada paso que daba, se iba dando cuenta de lo mucho que estaba preocupándose por su aspecto porque en verdad quería lucir bien para esta noche y para ella, porque está noche se lanzaría al fin a pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

La puerta no tardo en abrirse y quedo deslumbrante al ver a Inoue Orihime con un hermoso vestido blanco suelto y con volados al final, rozando sus rodillas con gentileza, empezaba por debajo de sus brazos y con un escote en corazón. Llevaba unos zapatos negros de tacón que se amarraba en las piernas con unos lazos y un bolso pequeño del mismo color.

-Buenas noches Ichigo.

Sus hormonas rogaban por olvidar la cena y tomarla ahí mismo, pero se contuvo y respiro profundamente. Orihime es tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de lo que le provocaba.

-Luces bien Orihime. – Elogió con una sonrisa, ocasionando que la muchacha se sonrojase. – ¿Estás lista?

-Claro… aunque no paro de estar sorprendida, es la primera vez que me llevarás a un lugar así.

-Y no acaban aún las sorpresas.

* * *

><p>Y no se equivoco.<p>

El camino hacía el restaurante fue tranquilo y una vez adentro, Inoue se había maravillado por el lugar, era muy elegante y hermoso, la decoración era muy fina, con muebles que de seguro eran muy caros. Pero Ichigo no se esperaba que al momento que tomara asiento, sus ojos le mostrasen una familia de gringos que de inmediato ocultaron sus rostros en los menús. Lleva una mano en la frente y se esforzó por no gritar una maldición a todo pulmón por sus desgracias.

Aquella familia de gringos era SU familia usando pelucas rubias.

-¿Ichigo? – La voz dulce de Orihime lo saco de sus estrategias de asesinar a su progenitor quedando inocente de toda culpa y así quedarse con la herencia y mandaría a sus hermanas en un costoso internado en Europa.

-Lo siento, en seguida regreso. – Le prometió poniéndose de pie y camina hacía los baños dejando a su novia confundida.

-¿Qué le pasará ahora? – Se pregunta en un susurro, pero decide dejarlo y que él lo solucione solo, es lo que había aprendido en los ocho años que estuvieron juntos como novios.

Sonríe al pensar en esa cantidad, Ichigo se le confesó a los 18 años en el día de la graduación mientras el mar de gente celebraba con su familia y gritaban eufóricos por terminar al fin la escuela, él le confesó sus sentimientos aprovechando que el ruido le ayudaría a que nadie lo oyese, sólo ella, y Orihime se paralizo unos segundos con la garganta seca hasta que logro reaccionar y le confiesa que ella también lo amaba, que siempre lo hizo.

Ahora tenían 25 años, él se convirtió en el doctor más joven y ella en una maestra, enseñando tanto en una escuela de primaria y en la universidad.

Ichigo se mojaba la cara con el agua que salía del lavamanos una y otra vez, creía que estaba preparado pero al parecer, hoy no era la noche ideal para pedirle matrimonio, ni mucho menos si su familia andaba de agentes secretos para vigilarlo. Decidido a no lanzarse, busca un pedazo de papel higiénico para secarse el rostro, pero a cambio recibe una patada en la cara que lo mando a estrecharse en la pared. Frotándose la cara, ve con ojos furiosos a su padre Isshin con su peluca de gringo y unas gafas oscuras, pero igual se veía que estaba molesto.

-¡Ichigo, me decepcionas! – Le grita sin arrepentimiento y señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente.

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo, maldijo viejo! – Contraataca, señalándolo también y las frentes de ambos empujaban al otro con fuerza para buscar al ganador de esta disputa.

-Tus hermanas y yo no hemos venido aquí para verte tirar la toalla ¡Vas a comprometerte con Orihime-chan esta noche SI o SI!

-¡Tal vez lo haría si no hubiese notado que mi familia estaba aquí! – Golpeándolo en la cabeza. – Eso es lo último que necesitaba.

-Lo estamos haciendo por ti, porque como tu familia, te venimos a apoyar a que no hagas el ridículo o que te retractes a último minuto… Si hasta Rukia-chan y Renji vinieron de la Sociedad de Almas para esto.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HAS DICHO? – Exclamo completamente furioso con saber que ese par de idiotas que muestran su aprecio a través de los golpes y discusiones vinieran sólo a molestarlo y a burlarse si él no le hacía a Orihime la proposición.

-Deja de quejarse… ¡Y ve hacía ella de una vez! –Empujándolo hacía la puerta. – Que quiero a mi nuera y muchos nietos.

De vuelta en el salón, busca con la mirada una pista en donde podría estar Rukia y Renji, pero nada y debía admitir que iban bien disfrazados… mejor que su viejo y sus hermanas, aunque podía apostar que Karin lo hacía a propósito porque no estaba interesada en algo que encontraba ridículo. Trata de lucir relajado porque era posible que todo el lugar haya escuchado sus gritos, pero tenía una idea que lo ayudaría a quitarse las sospechas de todos los demás y vengarse de su padre. Aprovechando que un mesero pasaba por ahí, lo detiene.

-Discúlpeme, ahí adentro había un hombre viejo rubio que no paraba de gritar y golpearme… ¿Podría hacer algo al respecto?

-En seguida señor. – Le asegura haciendo una inclinación en señal de respeto. – Llamaré a la guardia de seguridad.

-Muchas gracias. – Le agradece amablemente con una sonrisa leve que ocultaba sus intenciones oscuras hacía el cabeza de la familia y vuelve con su cita. – Lamento hacerte esperar Orihime.

-No te preocupes, aproveche de leer bien el menú. – Sonriéndole amablemente para tranquilizarlo. – ¿De qué hablabas con el mesero?

-Le dije que sacara a un loco que estaba en el baño y no paraba de andar gritando… parece que esta borracho. – Le explicaba al momento que abría su carta.

-Ahora que lo dices, hubieron muchos gritos… era tan nostálgico. – Admite con una sonrisa dulce y pasa un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. – Que me hicieron acordar de ti e Isshin-san.

Ichigo trato de que no le afectara diciendo algo sobre que no debía pensar en esas cosas tontas y con "cosas tontas" se refería a su padre. Orihime ya tenía listo lo que quería, así deja que Ichigo elija en silencio, por eso no le hablaba y sólo se limitaba a ver los detalles del lugar como unos cuadros que representaba a la antigua Grecia o bellos paisajes reales o inventados que le fascinaba mucho. Sus ojos se desviaron para ver a su novio doctor por un tiempo en que desconocía, nunca tomaba la noción del tiempo a su lado u observándolo y sonríe dulcemente al ver ese ceño fruncido que le gustaba mucho y esa expresión de aburrimiento para elegir cosas lo hacía parecer más guapo.

-Ya se que voy a pedir. – Declaro el ahora hombre profesional cerrando sus ojos y el menú.

-Que bien porque ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar tanto.

El cuerpo de Ichigo se tenso al oír esa voz tan insoportable para él, se gira y, en efecto, era su pesadilla Rukia, la enana del mal vistiendo un traje de mesera, un largo vestido negro hasta las rodillas con mangas largas y un delantal blanco encima.

-¡Rukia-chan! – Exclama Orihime totalmente alegre por ver a su mejor amiga. – ¿Trabajas aquí?

_Mas bien, esta acosando._ Pensó Ichigo gruñendo por lo bajo y frotándose los parpados de los ojos pidiendo paciencia. ¿Qué había hecho para que le estuviera pasando esto? Ya es difícil para él intentar pedirle matrimonio a Orihime sin sonar como un estúpido para que ahora lo anden vigilando como agentes del FBI.

-Así es Orihime, Renji y yo quisimos probar el mundo laboral del mundo humano y nos recomendaron comenzar desde abajo, así que… ¡Aquí estamos! – Responde con orgullo y emoción. Sonríe naturalmente y toma su libreta. – Permítanme tomar su orden.

Después de tomar su pedido, la mesera Kuchiki estaba alejándose unos pasos cuando oyó a Ichigo decir que se le había caído algo, se voltea y ve que le estaba ofreciendo una hoja de papel doblada y le pareció extraño porque no lo recordaba, aun así, lo recibió y le agradece su amabilidad. Llego a la cocina para dar la orden al chef jefe y se gira para ver a un cocinero trabajando en los arreglos finales de una creación.

-Se que cocinas… pero es sorprendente verte tan dedicado, Renji. – Acercándose al pelirrojo de brazos cruzados.

-Me gusta cocinar, debería ir a esas universidades. – Comentó con una sonrisa y sin dejar su labor. –Además, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de haber secuestrado y encerrado a los reemplazos originales. – Y ve a Rukia, quien sonreía con orgullo al recordar el "crimen." – No puedo creerme todavía que los hayas drogado.

-Oye, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas y es por una buena causa, tenemos que vigilar a Ichigo y asegurarnos de que se lance al matrimonio.

-¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano? – Señalando la hoja de papel.

-Es algo que me dio Ichigo diciendo que se me había caigo. – Con el ceño fruncido lo va desdoblando. – ¿Qué será…? – Se calla.

-¿Qué pasa?

Rukia sólo voltea el papel y Renji pudo leer que tenía escrito con el puño de Ichigo _**"VOY A MATARLOS LENTA Y TORTUOSAMENTE."**_

-Bien, ya tiene intenciones asesinas.

* * *

><p>-Está delicioso. – Exclamó con una sonrisa y vuelve a probar otro bocado.<p>

Ichigo le sonríe como respuesta y vuelve a recordar la respuesta que había conseguido, cuando Rukia volvió para darle sus pedidos, le había dejado una nota que decía "Seremos nosotros los que te mataremos si no te comprometes, tarado" ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si todos andaban con sus ojos clavados? Había oído a sus hermanas hablar y que Karin apostaba que no tenía los huevos suficientes para hacerlo si sabía que ya estaba siendo acosado por terceros y había sentido en varias ocasiones las miradas de advertencia de Renji y Rukia.

Sería más difícil de lo que creyó.

Definitivamente no podía hacerlo, le daba demasiada vergüenza con público.

-¿Ichigo, qué te ocurre?

-No es nada Orihime. – Y toma de su copa de vino en busca de la calma.

-¿De qué querías hablarme? – Su pregunta tenso al muchacho. – Me dijiste que me dirías el por qué me trajiste aquí.

-Ah bueno… la verdad… yo…

-¡SE UN HOMBRE ICHIGO!

-¿Eh? – Orihime se voltea hacía donde provenía el grito y no vio a nadie. – Juraba haber oído a Isshin-san. – Murmura sorprendida.

Ichigo maldijo a su padre en sus pensamientos y cierra los ojos moviendo la cabeza en negación.

-Debió ser tu imaginación, yo no he oído nada.

Ve hacía la puerta de la cocina y descubre que los Shinigami le estaban diciendo lo mismo a través de un gran cartel blanco y escrito con tempera azul con un Chappy abajo. Gruño, nadie lo va a dejar en paz.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme? – Vuelve a preguntar Orihime.

-No es nada, olvídalo por favor. – Queriendo darle fin, no iba a pedírselo con todos molestándolo como cuervos asechando la carne muerta.

Su novia lo ve con confusión, no entendía su cambio de ánimo y de decisiones tan drásticas, pero sabía que lo mejor era no insistir.

-Está bien. – Sonriendo dulcemente.

Después de haber comido y disfrutado un momento agradable (ignorando a los idiotas que los vigilaban), pagaron la cuenta y se fueron para subirse al auto. El recorrido fue silencioso hasta que él le dijo que si no le importase salir de la ciudad para ir a su lugar favorito para tener una mejor vista de la luna y ella acepto encantada.

Cuando llegaron, la ayudo a bajarse y olvidándose los bien arreglados que estaban, se acostaron de espaldas en el césped y observan el cielo nocturnos tomados de la mano. No necesitaban hablar en esos momentos, el contacto de piel era suficiente para trasmitirle al otro sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Adoro estar aquí. – Susurra Orihime con una leve sonrisa y sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Yo también, en especial contigo. – Admitió Ichigo y su novia se sonroja levemente.

Conmovida, se acerca más a él para abrazarlo por debajo de los brazos y oculta su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, aun acostados en el suelo y deseando estar así por muchas horas ya que en momentos así sólo existían ellos en el mundo.

-Quería decírtelo en la cena, pero como estaba Rukia y los demás allá, no me atreví. – Suelta de golpe el joven doctor mientras se incorporaba sin dejar de abrazarla. – Así que pensé decírtelo mejor acá, donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita.

-Me estás preocupando Ichigo, ¿Qué pasa?

Él le responde acariciándole los cabellos con suavidad para darle tranquilidad.

-Te amo. – Le dijo y ella se sonroja, aún cuando lo oía miles de veces en un día, no podía evitar sonrojarse como en su adolescencia, pero lo amaba demasiado y aún había ocasiones en que no se podía creer aún que él le correspondiera. – Y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

-¿El resto de tu vida?

-Orihime… ¿Te casas conmigo?

Y la maestra abre sus ojos sin poderlo creer. Se lo queda mirando por un largo tiempo mientras sus piernas temblaban un poco y daba gracias de que estaba sentada en el suelo porque si no, se hubiera desplomado, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

Ya que no podía soltar un sonido, agarra la camisa de su novio para llamar su atención y lentamente se va acercando a su rostro, fusionando su respiración y bocas en un beso dulce. ¿Para qué esforzarse si con un beso sobraba?

-Sí… acepto. – Le susurra con una hermosa sonrisa y con sus ojos humedecidos a causa de la felicidad.

Ichigo suspiro aliviado, pero feliz de tenerla al fin como su prometida y futura esposa.

Y lo mejor es que no estaban esos tontos.

-¡Bien hecho Ichigo! – Grita Rukia escondida entre los matorrales y con sus prendas de Shinigami. Orihime se había sonrojado de haber sido encontrados.

E Ichigo gruño, al parecer, Rukia y Renji si fueron capaces de seguirles.

**Fin.**


End file.
